


Just Me, You and Them

by kelsey_mae09



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Married Life, Real Life, Twins, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsey_mae09/pseuds/kelsey_mae09
Summary: Matt and Kelly have been together forever. They may live life on the edge at work, but when they get home they are just normal, loving parents to their twins. Follow the ups and downs of family life for the Severide-Casey clan.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing. I hope you'll all give honest feedback and feel free to leave any suggestions for what you want to see. I have a few ideas of where I want this to go, with a fair few chapters planned. I'll also be adding more tags as I go along as the story grows.

It was January 6th 2003 when Kelly first met Matt. It had been a typical Chicago winter day, with temperatures well below freezing and grey snow clouds looming in the sky. Kelly had already made it to his locker, which had been assigned to him for his time at the academy, when his childhood friend Andy found him. Glancing over Andy’s shoulder, Kelly noticed somebody else was also there. Andy took a step out of the way, giving Kelly a better view of the stranger. There stood a sheepish looking man. He had blonde hair, a stature not to dissimilar to his own and the most mesmerizing blue eyes Kelly had ever seen. “Kelly Severide, Matt Casey” introduced Andy. Casey held out his hand for Severide to shake, offering a small smile as he did so. Kelly returned the gesture, extending his hand to shake Matt’s hand. Kelly was comfortable with his sexuality. He was attracted to the smooth, feminine curves of women’s dainty figures. He was also attracted to the broad shoulders and muscular chest of men. More specifically, he was attracted to the broad shoulders and muscular chest of the new man standing in front of him. He knew nothing about this man, hell he didn’t even know if he swung that way, but there was something about this Matt Casey that he had to explore further. He wanted to be able to call him his.

One evening, a few weeks later, found Kelly, Andy and Matt sat in a bustling bar across town. Throughout their weeks together, the 3 men had become closer. Both Severide and Darden had taken Casey under their wing, trying their hardest to protected the younger man from all the snide remarks and threats being thrown at him from Ted Griffin. Kelly had been infuriated by this. How could anyone talk about his boy like that. Wait?! His boy? What was he thinking? Matt wasn’t his boy. Kelly was finding himself constantly with Matt on his mind. Incessantly fantasising about spending long nights in bed with the man, or settling down with him for the rest of his life. Kelly had fallen so hard and so fast that he had to come clean to Andy. This lead them to this evening. Andy had simply called it “3 mates going for a few drink”. Heather had called it “playing match maker and setting said mates up”. Andy couldn’t deny it. That was his plan. The 3 would go out, have a few drinks and then half way through he would leave, insisting that they stay out and enjoy themselves whilst he go home to take care of his heavily pregnant fiancée.

Half way through the night, Andy did as intended and left his 2 friends alone together. They continued to drink for a few hours to come, engaging in general conversation getting to know each other further. Once the bar closed, Kelly invited Matt back to his apartment for a nightcap. However the promised whiskey never made it out of the cupboard. Instead the 2 men spent the night getting to know each other further. Kelly learnt, that whilst less comfortable with being public about it, Matt was a gay man. Matt learnt that Kelly liked it when soft, gentle kisses where planted down his neck. Kelly learnt that Matt liked to be man handled, whether being pinned up against the wall or thrown down onto the bed. Matt learnt that Kelly loved it when he came with his name spilling from his lips. Kelly learnt that Matt liked to be the little spoon. 

When Darden knocked on Severide’s door the following morning to find out how the rest of their evening had gone, he was not surprised to be greeted by Kelly standing at the door only dressed in his boxers. He was also not surprised to see Casey slipping out of Severide’s room clad in only his own boxers and Kelly’s top from the night before. Andy’s plan had worked. 

17 years later, it was clear Andy’s plan had worked incredibly well. In the Severide-Casey household, the pair were celebrating their 15th wedding anniversary. The pair were celebrating said anniversary with a meal being cooked up by their twins; Luke and Hannah. The twins had insisted in cooking the meal. It was something they wanted to do for their parents. Whilst the couple knew that they could have been really cliché and gotten themselves all dressed up and gone out to the fanciest restaurant Chicago has to offer, the couple were happy. There was nowhere else they’d rather be than sat in their own home, in their own dining room, waiting to eat the meal specially prepared for them by their own children. 

Despite being adopted, the twins had a striking resemblance to their fathers. Luke had an athletic build, much like Casey with dark hair like Severide. His personality was that of Matt’s, in that Luke was the calm, level headed twin with a very sensitive streak. Hannah had slightly lighter hair than her twin that much resembled Matt’s dirty blonde hair. She also had piercing blue eyes much like Casey. Her personality much more resembled Kelly’s in that she was the fiery, stubborn twin who could be fiercely protective. 

The twins entered the dining room, setting the plates down at the table earning themselves a grateful smile from each of their parents. The food smelt amazing. Matt took credit for that. His children always loved to watch and help him cook that they had learnt their culinary skills from him. If they had learnt from Kelly the food in front of them would be inedible and they would all be sat on the couch with take out. Luke quickly ran back out to the kitchen before returning with a bottle of his fathers’ favourite wine. 

“And how exactly did you manage to get your hands on a bottle of wine” Severide jokingly interrogated his son. 

“Hermann” replied Luke, smiling remembering how he and his sister had persuaded the older man to supply the alcohol.

“Hermann and Cindy took us shopping to get all the supplies for tonight” added Hannah. 

“I hope you thanked them for their help” questioned Casey. He was always hot on the twins manners. He took pride in the polite and respectful young adults he had a part in raising.

“Of course Dad” replied Hannah giving her father a sweet smile “even promised you’d take them leftovers to say thank you when you’re on shift tomorrow”

The family sat and ate their dinner over light-hearted conversations about their upcoming plans and general goings on in the Severide-Casey family. 

“Papa? Dad?” asked Hannah.

“Yes” replied Kelly.

“Can you tell us the story of when you got married?” Hannah questioned with a loving smile on her face, looking between both her Papa and her Dad.  
Kelly and Matt both looked at each other with matching smiles, subconsciously starting to play with their matching wedding rings, before indulging the girl in the story of her fathers’ wedding. “Well” began Kelly “your Dad wanted to elope” he stated casting a loving eye over to his husband. 

“I didn’t want all the fuss” justified Matt “I just wanted to keep it simple and low key. Just me and your Papa. But obviously your Papa had other ideas”

“Too right” joked Kelly “I wanted to make sure all of our 51 family was there. So me, Boden and Hermann set it up as a surprised for your Dad”

Hannah and Luke looked at their Papa in adoration as he continued the story. “We got married at 51” Kelly smiled remembering the day as if it was yesterday. “We set the trucks up out on the driveway, aerials up with a big piece of white fabric draped over them. To this day I still don’t know where Hermann acquired that from” laughed Kelly looking at Matt. “We had all the chairs set out with an aisle for you Dad to walk down. Even had a little alter archway at the end with more of Hermann’s fabric. And all of 51 was there because we were meant to be on shift.”

“At this point I still had no idea about any of this. I still thought we were eloping at the courthouse” added Casey “Hermann came and picked me up because he and Cindy were going to be out witnesses. But then he started driving towards 51. The complete opposite direction to the courthouse. So I started stressing” chuckled Casey

“And you know how you Dad can stress about things like that” joked Kelly to his children.

“Anyway” said Casey glaring at his husband “Me and Hermann started arguing. I was stressing we were going to be late and he just kept telling me it was fine. That we had plenty of time. He just had to pick something up from 51 and then we would be on our way. I didn’t even notice the set up your Papa had organised at first.”. Matt remember the day, pulling up at 51 bickering with Hermann before being rendered speechless by the sight in front of him. He remembered Hermann turning to him saying “you really think I was going to let you get married without 51”. At that point Matt had to hold back the tears. All of the people he loved and cared about were there. He remembered a shout coming from Cruz claiming that he needed to hurry up and that Severide wasn’t waiting forever. 

Reaching for Kelly’s hand, Matt continued the story. “I walked down the little make shift aisle with Hermann next to me. Your Papa was waiting at the end for me in this formal blues. And correct me if I’m wrong but I do believe you were crying” mocked Casey giving his husband’s hand a loving squeeze.

“I cannot confirm nor deny that” joked Kelly returning the loving squeeze of the hand.

“And Chief was there at the end as well. He officiated the ceremony” said Matt

“Chief was the one that married you?” Hannah asked in shock.

“He sure did” replied Kelly giving his daughter a loving smile, chuckling at her shock.

Once dinner was over, the family cleared up before heading to their respective rooms. They regrouped in the lounge, all dressed in their pajamas, ready to settled down for the evening watching a film. Kelly and Matt settled themselves on the couch whilst the twins sat in front of the TV bickering over which DVD to watch. Kelly sat with his legs up on the sofa. Matt positioned himself between Kelly’s legs, with his back pressed against Kelly’s chest. Kelly reached his arms round to encompass his boy in a loving embrace. Even after being together for 17 year, Kelly still took great joy in being able to refer to Matt as his boy, after all the times at the academy that he could only dream of it. Kelly lent down to press a gentle and loving kiss to the top of Matt’s head before whispering “happy anniversary baby” in his ear. Matt turned his head at this to look deep into Kelly’s eyes. “I love you” Matt replied pressing a gentle but loving kiss to Kelly’s lips. Matt snuggled closer into Kelly, turning slightly so he could lay his head on Kelly’s chest to listen to his heart beat whilst wrapping his arms around his husband in a loving embrace. Looking over at their twins Matt whispered up to Kelly “How did we get so lucky with them?”. Kelly glanced at his children and then back down to his husband before replying “we hit the jackpot” earning a small giggle from his husband before they both snuggled back into each other.

Once the twins had finally decided on what DVD to watch, they settled themselves in position. Hannah opting to sit with her fathers. Sitting between Matt’s legs, she snuggled up to her Dad’s chest with her Papa’s arms snaking round them both to hold them both in a loving embrace. Luke opted for his usual beanbag, pulling it closer to the couch the rest of his family occupied. Once Luke had settled himself, Kelly reached his hand down to run his fingers though is son’s hair. Being 15 Luke would never admit that he loved it when his Papa would do that, but Kelly knew. 

No more than half hour in, the film was completely forgotten with all 4 of the Severide-Casey clan having fallen asleep. Kelly woke at the end credits finding the other still asleep. As much as he would have loved to stay right there with his family, he knew he and Matt were on shift tomorrow and the twins had school. He should get them all to bed. Gently shaking his husband’s shoulders to wake him, Kelly whispered in Matt’s ear “baby, it’s bed time”. Matt roused with a yawn, manoeuvring himself so as to allow his husband to get up from his position on the couch. Once up, Kelly tried to wake the twins to no avail. Instead he opted for picked Hannah up off of his husband and carrying her to her room. Thankful that she was already dressed for bed, Kelly pulled back the covers of the bed before laying Hannah down and tucking her in. He brushed the loose stands of hair from off of her face before placing a tender kiss to her forehead and whispering “Goodnight my baby girl. I love you” in her ear. He flicked the light off and left the room, closing the door behind him. As he did so, he saw his husband leaving Luke’s room assuming that similar events had happened so as to get Luke to bed. 

Matt and Kelly made their way into their own room. They both stripped down to their boxers, their usual sleeping attire, before slipping into bed. “I love you” said Matt looking Kelly in the eyes. “I love you too” replied Kelly planting a loving kiss on Matt’s lips. Matt then proceeded to roll over before Kelly came and wrapped him up in his arms as he did every night. Even after 17 years, Kelly knew that Matt still liked to be the little spoon.


	2. Mornings with you (and them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal morning in the Severide-Casey household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you to any returning readers. Hello and welcome to any new readers.
> 
> This is a fairly short chapter but it acts as an opener for the next few chapters. I know some of you left comments asking for more on the twins when they were little, and I can assure you that a lot of that is coming very soon, but for the time being there is only a small mention of little Hannah and Luke. 
> 
> Again, if you have any feedback or suggestions please do leave a comment. I love reading what everyone has to say. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading
> 
> K x

“Hannah! Luke! Up! Now! You’re gonna be late for school!”

Kelly was in the kitchen making breakfast for his family when he called through to the twins. On days that he and Matt were on shift, the 2 men would drop their children off at school on the way to work. Today was one of those days meaning that if the twins didn’t hurry up, not only would they be late for school, but Kelly and Matt would also be late to work. As much as Boden had a soft spot for the Severide-Casey twins, Kelly didn’t think he would be best pleased if the twins inability to get out of bed in the mornings resulted in 2 out of 3 of his officers being late for work.

“Don’t make me come in there!” shouted Kelly. Just as he did so, Matt emerged from their room. His hair was still damp from his shower and he was just finishing buttoning up the few buttons on his polo shirt as he walked to the cupboard to grab his favourite coffee mug. It was a simple red mug with the words ‘World’s Best Dad’ written on it. Matt remembered when the twins gifted him the mug as a birthday present. They could have been no more than 8 years old when they came bounding into his room and bundled on the bed, each giving their Dad a bear hug. Kelly followed close behind, with a tray carrying a plate stacked high with pancakes and a glass of orange juice for breakfast in bed. Hannah presented Matt with the gift. Matt let out a doting chuckle. It was clear the twins had wrapped, or at least attempted to wrap, the present themselves. He thanked them both before he began to unwrap the gift. He could do nothing but smile as he read the word on the mug. His smile grew as Luke claimed they had chosen the red mug so that it matched their Daddy’s fire truck. It may have been a cliché gift but Matt loved it. Even to this day, it still had Matt smiling as he remembered that moment every morning as he drank his coffee.

“You know, they get this from you” chuckled Matt, turning to face his husband as he cradled his steaming mug of coffee.

“Do they now?” quirked Kelly.

“Well you’re not exactly a morning person yourself” defended Matt with a chuckle. Kelly was far from a morning person. He would only reluctantly drag himself out of bed half hour before he had to leave, pressing snooze on his alarm multiple times. Once he was up he would head straight for the coffee machine, not being able to function before his first cup. On the other hand, Matt didn’t mind mornings. He would quite often set an alarm a good couple of hours before he had to leave, giving himself enough time to go for a run and catch up on the mornings news. He also liked to be up early enough so as to give himself enough time to get ready without having to rush around and stress.

“Not true. I was up early this morning” replied Kelly, offering Matt a seductive smile.

“That you were” Matt grinned remember his surprise wakeup call “but that’s only because you wanted something”

“I didn’t hear you moaning. If I remember correctly, the only thing I remember you moaning this morning was my name”

Kelly stepped closer to Matt, forcing the blonde man back against the kitchen counter. Biting his bottom lip, Kelly grabbed his husband’s hips before looking him up and down longingly. After all this time, Kelly still couldn’t believe he’d been so lucky so as to claim Matt as his own. The pair locked eyes, telling each other how much they loved and cared for each other without speaking a single word. Without breaking eye contact, Matt placed his mug on the counter before reaching up to wrap his arms around his husband’s neck. He pulled Kelly down so as to place a passionate kiss to the other man’s lips. Pulling each other closer, Kelly deepened the kiss, licking along Matt’s bottom lip asking for access. It was granted.

So wrapped up in the moment, neither man noticed the sound of one of the bedroom doors opening, or the sound of footsteps making their way to the kitchen. They did however notice the tut their son let out as he entered the kitchen, catching his fathers’ antics. Kelly could only chuckle as he pictured the eye roll their son would have paired with his tut to show his disapproval.

“Do you mind?” Luke groaned as he grabbed a plate of eggs and toast that his Papa had cooked up for breakfast.

“Nope” replied Kelly, popping his ‘p’ and placing a quick peck to Matt’s lips. God he loved that man so much.

Matt pushed himself off the counter, making his way to the fridge to grab the juice he was sure his son would no doubt want. As he did so, Kelly turned and gave his husband’s ass a playful smack. This elicited a tut and an eye roll from Matt. One that more than likely matched Luke’s from moments before. Kelly couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

“Hannah! Get a move on!” called Kelly yet again.

“I’m coming! Stop stressing.” Replied Hannah as she entered the kitchen, joining her brother at the table to eat her breakfast. “It takes time to look this good” she joked, with a sassy flick of her wavy hair.

“Yeah well you best not be trying to ‘look this good’ for any boys young lady” threatened Kelly. As much as he knew she was growing up, she would always be his little girl and he would do anything to protect her.

“Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not. Wouldn’t tell ya either way” Hannah joked back, knowing it would annoy her Papa.

Matt couldn’t help but chuckle at the angry look on his husband’s face at their daughter’s remark.

The family finished up their breakfast, clearing away before grabbing their bags and leaving the house.

Arriving at the twins school, Matt gave them the usual spiel he gave every time the men were on shift. “Right you 2. Auntie Christie is going to pick you up for the night once she finishes work, so make sure you pack your overnight bags as soon as you get home please. Please make sure you do your homework and remember your manners, and if you need us our cells will be on”.

“Yes dad” both twins grumbled from the back of the car.

“Right. Go on. Out you get. Don’t want to be late to class. And have a good day” Kelly chuckled as the twins climbed out the car “we love you”.

“Love you too” Hannah replied “and be careful at work. I kind of like having my Dad and Papa in one piece”. As much as she joked, Hannah knew her fathers’ were in a dangerous line of work and she’d heard many a story where people didn’t go home to their families. She’d heard the story of her Uncle Andy. She didn’t want to be one of those families.

“We will” reassured Matt as he gave one final smile to his daughter as he watched her run to meet her friends.


End file.
